My Tragic Love Story
by Tijiya
Summary: If I could take back writing that story, I would. I seem to have found myself playing it out, the worst part is knowing what will inevitably happen. While it's a dream come true at first, it quickly becomes my worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

Have you ever wished that you could magically transport yourself into your favorite show or movie? I know I used to. I had been your typical sixteen year old teenager with a healthy obsession with anime, Yu Yu Hakusho to be more precise. I am home schooled and am an aspiring writer, if not that then a translator for the Japanese language. I have three younger siblings, but am only related to them through my mother. I have a cat I love to death and a Hiei plush I adore. I loved to draw my favorite characters when I wasn't trying to figure out the rest of the plot for a fan fiction of mine. Ah fan fiction, the cause for this whole mess I am in now. It was always such an innocent thing, I even showed my mother finished chapters so as to get her input before posting them for people around the internet to see. Of course, there is always one story you spend most of your time on to finish. I had one like that, finished it too. I remember that I was ecstatic upon the completion of my story, I felt so proud of myself. Thirty chapters I think it had, yes the longest I had posted yet. Unlike the normal crossovers I posted, this one was just Yu Yu Hakusho. The heroine was of my making, but a happy ending was far from the stories end. I wanted to write a tragic ending for once, trying to be different from what I normally wrote. I won't tell you the ending though, but I wish I had written a happy one. Now you must be wondering about the story I am talking about, let me tell you a bit. It is entitled 'A Lone Feather', not the best, but it did quite well for a title. The heroine is a rare breed of youkai, a phoenix. The phoenixes are most wanted for their beautiful feathers for they were said to have healing abilities. To you she may sound like a Mary-sue, might have been for all I knew, but don't start pointing fingers until you're certain. I went off topic haven't I? Now I see I have lost you, I am quite sorry about that. To understand my dilemma I will take you back to the beginning, where it all started.

**M.Y.T.R.A.G.I.C.L.O.V.E.S.T.O.R.Y**

**Tijiya: **Yes, yet another story in the makings. The little plot bunny was hopping around begging for this to be written, it turned out better than expected. Reviews are loved to death and suggestions are welcome with open arms. Suggestions towards the title is also welcomed with wide arms because I am unsure if I like the title I have...

**Disclaimer Corner**

Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Hope (c) Tijiya


	2. Chapter 2

_26 September, 2006_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

"There, it's finally complete!" Hope Rosewood exclaimed happily while clicking on the print button so her mother could read it later. "It took a few months, but a story has finally been completed. Man am I happy!" She tucked a stray strand of brown/blonde hair behind her ear as she smiled in satisfaction. To her, this was quite an accomplishment due to the fact she never seemed able to finish a story. She brought up her online screen and saw that one of her friends had instant messaged her.

**KatsuKonneko: Hey there, look what I just found!**

_Kagome2189: What did you find? Show me! _

**KatsuKonneko: yyhquizdotcom**

Hope clicked on the link; it brought her to a window with a Yu Yu Hakusho background. She clicked on the 'Are you meant for YYH?' quiz link, which brought her to yet another window.

"A quiz," she mumbled. "Why not, they're loads of fun! Hm, If you met the group would you….." she mulled over the answers for a moment before clicking on one. "I would try to act normal and possibly just pass them by. No matter how hard that would be! Making a fool out of myself is not the best way to make friends. Okay, next. Are you a….phoenix, definitely. Well, my fanfic girl is so why not! If you came across a youkai, yet have little training you would……Analyze my chances, if they aren't good look for help. If you got the chance to meet them, but at the cost of possibly dying, would you still do it?" She paused and thought a moment, it's not like this was real or anything. "Yes, I would." She then clicked on the 'analyze' button and waited for her results. Finally, after a minute, a small window showed up. She quirked an eyebrow, why didn't it just show in a large window? Shaking her head she read it carefully, then re-read it.

'_You are meant for the Yu Yu Hakusho world, prepare yourself.'_

Hope couldn't resist, she laughed out right.

"Man, that's just too funny. Prepare yourself, sure!" She was ready to tell Katsu what her result was, but was stopped when a bright light came from her computer. Her hands flew up to shield her eyes from the increasingly bright light.

'_Prepare yourself' _A voice rang in her head out of nowhere.

'What? What does that…' her thoughts were cut off as the light encased the entire room. When the light died down, she was nowhere to be seen.

**M.Y.T.R.A.G.I.C.L.O.V.E.S.T.O.R.Y**

**Tijiya: Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer Corner**

Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Hope (c) Tijiya

Katsu (c) Herself


	3. Chapter 3

_29 September, 2006_

_Somewhere_

Hope shifted a bit as she returned to the world of consciousness, but could not remember when she fell asleep.

'Why does the back of my head hurt so much?' she wondered before attempting to open her eyes.

"Oh, she's waking up!" an unfamiliar female voice cried out.

'Does she have to be that loud?' Hope thought. 'My head hurts enough as it is!' She figured she must have fallen out of her computer chair thus explaining why she was knocked unconscious, she must have hit her head hard enough.

"Damn computer," she mumbled while sitting up slowly. "Or chair….don't know which."

"Are you feeling alright deary?" the female from before questioned. Must be a friend of her little sister.

"I will be," she replied deciding to be polite instead of rude. However, when she opened her eyes she was met with quite an odd sight. Her eyes widened as she would have fallen backwards if she hadn't been sitting, instead she moved against the wall quickly realizing this was not her bedroom.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you!" the female said in an apologetic voice.

'Sky blue hair, pink eyes….holy hell!' This only caused her to back up further against the wall. 'I must have hit my head too hard, I'm still dreaming.'

"Don't be afraid," a smooth male voice cut in. Hope couldn't bring herself to look at the owner of the voice, maybe this was all just a dream. Yes, that had to be it. "We're only trying to help you." Of course, curiosity killed the cat. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the male with the long crimson hair and emerald green eyes was.

'Damn,' she thought. 'That's a deep red, didn't think that was humanly possible. Then again, sky blue isn't either.'

"I need to check you injury to make sure it's healing properly," he informed her.

"Injury?" she questioned with a quirked eyebrow. The only thing on her body that hurt was her head; she just hit it too hard is all.

"When my friend found you, you had a head wound." Hope reached up to touch her head only to feel bandages wrapped around her forehead. When had she injured herself? More like how? She let Kurama unwrap the old bandages, wincing when he applied the medicine to keep infection away.

'Can a dream hurt?' she wondered as he put new bandages around her head.

"Are you feeling alright deary?" Botan questioned.

"Yes," Hope replied.

"That's good, we were beginning to worry. You were unconscious for three days."

'Three days?' Hope thought with wide eyes. 'But I just…it's only….' She came to yet another realization. 'How can I understand them? I'm still learning Japanese and only know choice few words!'

"Is there anyone you'd like to call, to let them know you're all right?" Kurama asked. Hope numbly nodded knowing her mom and dad would be worried sick. After being handed the phone she dialed in the area code and number. She almost dropped the phone when the operator said that the number did not exist.

'This is the right number,' she thought. 'I know my number by heart, why does it not exist?' She tried dialing her mother's cell phone, but got the same result.

"Is everything all right?"

"Um, yes," she smiled. "They must not be home is all."

"They're probably out looking for you, I can take you home," Kurama offered. Hope panicked; she couldn't let him take her home because she had no home in Japan to go to!

"Uh, that's alright. You've already done so much for me, I can find my way. It's not too far from here," she said in a light tone trying to sound convincing. "Besides, you probably have better things to do."

"It's alright; there is nothing I need to attend to at the moment. Taking you home would be no trouble." Hope began to panic, what now?

"I'll come too," Botan said happily.

"Really, there's no need. I don't mean to be so much trouble."

"You're not," Kurama smiled. "Don't worry."

'How can I not worry when I'm trying to keep you from finding out I have no home here? How did I get here in the first place? The last thing I remember was the light from my computer.' She decided to push that into the back of her mind and deal with the problem at hand instead.

"I don't remember the street name! I just know what the area looks like, that's how I normally get home. I don't want to drag your around for thirty minutes trying to find something I recognize!" If she hoped that would deter them, she was quite wrong. Kurama was quickly becoming suspicious, the more excuses Hope made the more suspicious he became.

"You do have a home, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes! Of course!" she replied.

'Just not in this country,' she thought. Hope fought the urge to rub her head when it throbbed. 'What am I to do now? He suspects that I'm lying!' Botan shot Kurama a scolding look before turning back to Hope.

"Don't worry deary, we're not going out of our way. We'll make sure you get home safely!"

'Damn, why does it feel like this has happened before?' Hope couldn't help but wonder. She had an odd sense of Deja-vu going on.

_She began to panic as his emerald gaze bore down on her prone form. What was she going to do? To say? She had no home, had no idea where her family was, and she didn't even know where she was for that matter! She definitely knew it was not the Makai, this place reeked of human._

"_You don't have a home…"_

"…do you?" Hope snapped back into the present as Kurama finished speaking.

"Ku-Shuichi!" Botan hissed. However, he didn't seem fazed. His gaze didn't move from Hope's nervous form. She wrung her hands in her lap as she wracked her brain for a logical lie. Somehow 'Of course I do' just didn't seem like it'd work.

"I…" Hope sighed, leaving her sentence unfinished. It was time to admit

…_defeat. There was no way she could lie to him without being countered with yet another question, each getting harder to answer. She hung her head in defeat and sighed. "You're…"_

"…right," Hope said at long last. She wasn't going to tell the truth at the moment, they would think she were insane or something.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place dear?" Botan asked.

"Because I didn't want to be a burden," Hope replied. She quickly thought up a back-story to use if need be.

_Before another word could leave her mouth, blinding pain shot through her back. Her eyes widened and a scream burst forth from her lips unable to be contained. She could barely make out what Kurama said to her. All she knew next, was darkness once again._

'Why am I thinking of my story at a time like this?' she wondered while shaking her head. She didn't hear what Kurama asked her as blinding pain shot through her back.

"What is?" she groaned. "M-my story…" A scream erupted from her lips unable to be contained. "Is real?" She knew nothing more after that.

**M.Y.T.R.A.G.I.C.L.O.V.E.S.T.O.R.Y**

**Tijiya: **The words in italics are from Hope's story, it's like it's going through her mind.

**Disclaimer Corner**

Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Hope (c) Tijiya


End file.
